


sleep well, princess

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepy Forehead Kiss, Tucking Marinette Into A Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: when chat drops by marinette's place, he's surprised to find her dozing away at her desk. cue him tucking her into a blanket and a forehead kiss :3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	sleep well, princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinde_prandium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/gifts).



> i wrote this for M a few weeks ago because she was tired and said this would make her feel better :D

When Chat Noir dropped by for his weekly pastry picnic with Marinette, he was surprised to find her slumped over her desk instead, snoring softly as she slumbered.

He wrinkled his forehead at the haphazard arrangement. There were sheets of paper and charcoal messily and uncomfortably pinned beneath the arms she was using to pillow her head, and Chat could already see black marks on her fair skin, made by said charcoal.

He quickly, silently moved to clear away the mess, gently prying out items that were caught underneath her. As he worked, no sound could be heard in the room except for her soft snores and her slow, sigh-like breathing, intermingling with his own.

He found himself smiling warmly at her once he was finished.

Tiptoeing over to her bed, he took a pillow and a blanket, his smile widening into a grin when he saw the black-and-white cat pillow she kept by her headboard.

He hurried back to her side with pillow and blanket in hand, taking care not to wake her with the sound of his footsteps.

Gently, he lifted her head with his clawed hands, and slid the pillow under, laying her head back down as he did. Afterward, he draped the blanket over her body, making sure she was fully warm and covered.

On impulse, he dropped a kiss on her hair.

Instantly a blush overtook his face.

After a few seconds spent trying to recover, Chat Noir took one last look around him. Deciding to save himself any more embarrassment, he took one last glance around him. Once satisfied that everything was in place, that Marinette was comfortable, he readied to depart.

As he turned to leave, he opened his mouth to bid her goodnight. It was the first time he’d spoken since setting foot into her room.

“Sleep well, princess.”

His voice cracked, and he winced. Remnants of a blush still stained his cheeks.

Then he leapt up and out through the left-open skylight, affection gracing his face with a soft smile. Giddiness coursed through his veins.

As he made his way home, he hoped Marinette wouldn’t remember how he’d kissed the top of her head in a manner _definitely_ inappropriate for friends.

When he fell asleep that night, he found himself dreaming of the exact opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as @apopcornkernel!


End file.
